


A Short Walk Home

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Context, No Sex, it's a sonic fic what do you expect, ooc, shadow might be an alcoholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow is at a bar. Someone shows up. That's it really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a Mephadow fan, why are you on here?

Shadow sat at the end of the bar, brooding over his drink. Every rustle of the bartender or the ventilation system made him look up hopefully, but he was disappointed every time. He had been waiting for over an hour. He was properly intoxicated, but not quite drunk. Rolling his eyes, the hedgehog realized he was not in the best shape for what he was about to do. He checked his watch.  
11:38 pm.  
He sighed and his heart sank. The bar would be closing at midnight. Where was he?  
His ears perked up at the sound of the door swinging open. Shadow continued to stare ahead. A hand rested on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.  
"Where have you been?"  
"What? You're not happy to see me?"  
"You're late."  
A crystalline demon sat down next to him, grinning. "No one can be as punctual as you, Mr. Perfect."  
Shadow frowned. "This is important, Mephiles. And I've never been this late."  
"Look, I got a little caught up in other matters. I assure you, it wasn't intentional."  
"I know, but you could have at least texted me." The hedgehog blinked a couple of times and briefly wondered what had made the demon so late. They hadn't seen each other in almost a month, and the hedgehog had absolutely no idea what had occupied Mephiles in that period of time, especially because they had also stopped texting in that period of time.  
"I had no service." Mephiles reached over to take Shadow's hand. Shadow at first pulled away, but then hesitantly let the demon's claws grip his palm. He felt the familiar chill through his glove. The comforting effect caused him to relax slightly.  
"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"I told Rouge about us."  
The demon's eyes widened in mild surprise. "Oh." He paused. "How much did you tell her?"  
"I just told her I was dating you, and I told her some things about you." He smirked a little. "I didn't tell her we were ever in the house, of course."  
The demon chuckled. "Ah, good. What was her reaction?"  
"She was really happy for me. I think she's just glad I'm not being completely anti-social. She really wants to meet you."  
"I would be delighted."  
"Yeah." Shadow finished off his drink, feeling the warm liquid run down his throat. He licked his lips.  
"I also moved out and told her I'm staying with you. I already found a place." He glanced at Mephiles, a hint of playfulness in his red eyes. "We can stay there tonight, if you want."  
The demon curled his lips in a devilish smirk. "Oh, brilliant! What are we waiting around here for then?"

After Shadow had paid for his drinks, the two exited holding hands. The foggy night seemed to blanket them in coldness.  
"Where is this place, anyway?"  
"It's very close to Night Babylon. I got it about a week ago, so I only have a mattress to sleep on. Not much time to get actual furniture. But it's cozy. It has one bedroom and a living room and a-"  
The hedgehog was cut off by Mephiles drawing him into a kiss. He melted instantly and the familiar sensation of floating returned. The demon holding him like this was something he had missed a lot more than he thought he actually had. Mephiles broke the kiss and hugged him tightly, almost as if he might lose him if he loosened his grip. His voice was almost a whisper. "I missed you, you stupid hedgehog."  
Shadow buried his face in his shoulder. "I did too... I really did, Meph."  
They gave each other one last squeeze before breaking apart and continuing on their way.  
"What have you been doing lately anyway?" The hedgehog asked curiously.  
"Mostly just going places, talking to people..." He looked at Shadow. "Thinking about things. I was going to ask you about moving out once I decided to come back, so I'm really glad that's already taken care of."  
"What else were you thinking of?"  
"Just... things. Us, what's happening, what might happen."  
"Anything specific?"  
The demon stopped. "I want to marry you Shadow."  
Shadow kept walking, his hand falling out of the demon's. He halted after a couple of steps and stared straight ahead.  
"Oh." Everything around him fell into a dark abyss. He turned and it was just him and Mephiles in the void. The word echoed repeatedly in his mind until the meaning became alien and the syllables jumbled and unintelligible.  
Marriage... marriage... marriage... MARRIAGE!  
"This is... sudden."  
"I know."  
"But to what purpose?" Shadow's own voice sounded hollow and far away. "We are already completely devoted."  
"I would like some reassurance." A hint of melancholy longing flashed in his eyes. "I want us to belong to each other." He approached Shadow and got on one knee, taking his hand.  
"Please, Shadow... for me."  
"Mephiles, if it really means that much to you of course we can get married."


End file.
